


wayward hearts (are coming home)

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: Starlight Brigade
Genre: Gen, Reunion, based on the music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: Strive reunites with his father after the big battle.(What do you mean I can't write a fic of a music video with only one semi-named character?)





	wayward hearts (are coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> What!! do you!! mean!!! i cant write a fic of a music video with only one semi-named character!!!! 
> 
> The starlight brigade story is absolutely perfect and, as anyone could tell you, I absolutely love aliens and found family tropes and space battles and ALIENS!!!! and the animation is absolutely gorgeous, the character design is incredible and the Colours, oh man the colours. 
> 
> I really hope the people who made it know what an incredible product they've made, i love it. with. my soul. 
> 
> Anyway watch/listen to Starlight Brigade here :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9Q3i5w6-Ug
> 
> Edit: aaa i didnt use they/them pronouns and i Could Have!! Will correct this in possible future fics  
> Edit edit: We know names!!!! its in the credits, im,,, Big Dumb. This will make fic writing so much easier

He was almost home.

The breeze was-.. Breezy, waving straight through the fabric of his clothes.

It didn’t matter.

In the distance, he could see the familiar ruins of his hometown. He’d almost forgotten all the destruction.  
There had been so much destruction. 

Strive barely remembered what it looked like before… But maybe he could find out. Maybe it could still be recovered.  
Maybe they could heal from this. The planet, the people. They could all heal now.

A warm, furry hand settled on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, kid?”

Strive swallowed. “I- yeah, I just-”

His teamma- his friend, laughed. “Just go.”

“Are you sure, because I don-” Strive spluttered but his friend had already plucked the bag from his shoulders.

“Go!” His eyes were twinkling.

Strive looked back at the rest of his team, who were all wearing similarly amused faces. He nodded and took off running.

He’d made quite a reputation for himself in his team as the small, fast one. And it felt good. Familiar ground under his feet that once had felt so dead heavy, became a blur of _home_ and _finally_. His bones were tired but he ran faster than he thought he could. His legs worked on autopilot through the paths he’d taken a million times, not even that long ago.

Within what might as well have been seconds, he was there.  The village’s familiar faces were bleeding into one another, cheering. They were all cheering. The noise- He had to see him. It wasn’t polite and he knew he should let them cheer and celebrate, this was also their victory, but he couldn't take it anymore.  
He’d waited so long already.

“FATHER!” he screamed. “Father, where are you?”

The noise absorbed his cries, but it didn’t matter. As in a dream, the crowd parted and there he was.  
There he stood.

“Strive!” His father yelled.

“ _Father!”_

For as quickly the run had gone by, the few steps to his father felt like eons. They stumbled into each other’s arms and held on with a death grip as the celebrations continued around them.

His father lay a hand over his head, ruffling his hair.

“My boy,” His father said.

“Fath- Father, I’m-” Strive struggled through his words.

His father shushed him, though his own eyes were also overflowing with tears and too many emotions to name. “You have no idea how proud I am of you.” His father said.  

Strive bit his lip and mushed his face into his father’s’ shoulder. “It’s so good to see you, father.”

“You’ve made quite some noise, haven’t you?” His father chuckled. “And you ruined your coat! Look at it, there’s holes in it and everything.”

And Strive couldn’t help it, because here he was, finally back with his family. He started laughing, hiccupping through the tears and shaking with joy.

His father’s rough thumb grazed over the scar on his cheek, wiping the tears away.  
It stung. Both the touch on his new scar and the soft, achingly fragile look in his fathers eyes. 

And than his father started laughing too.

In the distance, fireworks set off, which meant his friends had arrived. The knowledge his friends were there too grounded him. Strive pushed away from his father to look his in the eye.

“I love you.” Strive said. It was important. “I- I didn’t tell you when I left but I missed you so much and I didn’t mean to just leave like that but There wasn’t a good moment to-”  
“Strive.”  
“Yeah?”

“I love you too. I’m glad you came back.”

A stray giggle escaped from Strive’s lungs.

The cheering around them had found new vigor. If he strained his ears, he could even hear the friendly, booming voices of his team mingling with the villagers.  
Strive glanced at the mob of people and turned back to his father. “Let me introduce you to my new friends.”

“Lead the way, my boy.”

He took his father’s hand and started pulling him towards where the most noise was coming from.  
It was strange, uniting his two homes that way. But nice. His father shook his captain’s hand and a small electric ping went off in Strive’s heart. 

It was strange, but he could get used to it. 

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, (no ones going to read this but thank you anyway) you're awesome. If anyone has any confirmed names for these characters I would owe you my life. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr, im greatstarlightbrigade.tumblr.com


End file.
